


Letter from Orlais

by RosesHaveThorns



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Ferelden style, Orlais, Sexual Invitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesHaveThorns/pseuds/RosesHaveThorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by Kauri's "Letters from Orlais" series. This is the first time I've written anything in direct response to another fic writer. :) </p><p>Letters from Orlais: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5689081/chapters/13103983</p><p>And now, Kauri has used this letter in a particularly hot escapade: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5689081/chapters/19624342</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from Orlais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kauri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri/gifts).



To the Ferelden Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition,

Your visage at the Masque was most intriguing. You stood, unmasked, and yet, also masked in your Ferelden stoicism, your Templar discipline, and your general's bearing, but your discomfort was still visible to me, and, I am sure, to others. I could tell you were not enjoying the attentions of your many admirers, which is a pity, but then, I considered what you might do with your unexpressed anger at their pretensions and pawing.

I am sure you must know that Fereldens are often called, somewhat unflatteringly, dog lords, because of their preoccupation with their canine companions. I understand having such a dog is a mark of nobility, as the beasts will not accept just anyone. Gaining the loyalty of such a lordly dog would be an honour, indeed.

I am certain you must also be familiar with the phrase “Ferelden style” when referring to an act of passion, yes? It is to this kind of coupling that my mind wandered when I considered you, so proudly and strongly Ferelden, simmering with anger, seeking a release for your righteous indignation.

I cannot stop imagining myself, an Orlesian lady of considerable rank and wealth, well-known at court, naked and at your mercy, kneeling at the edge of the bed while you drive into me from behind, Ferelden style, like the dog lord I know must live behind your impassive veneer and your disciplined posture. The very thought of this brings upon me an impassioned heat which is both terrible and wonderful, just as I am certain you are both terrible and wonderful when you are angry and aroused and seeking release and revenge for the slights and slings imposed upon you by the Orlesian court.

Please do feel free to take your frustrations out on me, should you venture to Val Royeaux. I will happily be your willing Orlesian bitch, accepting on behalf of all of Orlais the hot, delicious, righteous anger of so virile a Ferelden dog lord.

Woof.

Yours for the taking,

Comtesse Elisse du Veltrois

 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I've loved the idea of the phrase "Ferelden style" for ages. We have naughty phrases like that in our own world, so I reckon they'd have them in Thedas, as well. And what else would you call it? Dog lords, indeed... ;)


End file.
